My Favorite Addiction
by steffiechan
Summary: Kagome's POV about a certain hanyou. May be chapters from the others in the future. Rating for mild language. Please R&R so I know what you think.


Steffie: Gah! Another fic that's not the one I'm supposed to be working on! I'm horrible, I know. But, as my mood changes, so does the type of fic I feel like writing. Now, it's time for some fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any part thereof. 

My favorite addiction    

            Kagome stared at the well. She was in the small shrine in her time. __

_            What am I doing here? It's the middle of the freaking night! I only got back at dinner time, and now I want to leave? What's wrong with me?_

            But she knew. Oh, yes, she knew. It was him. As much as she fought to get back here, it was more to prove to herself that she could still leave than anything else. Not that she thought the well didn't work, but…… she was finding it harder and harder to leave him behind.

_[What happened to yesterday?_

_The days are gone when I_

_Can stand the sound_

_of__ 'goodbye'.]_

Without realizing what she was doing, she had thrown one leg over the side of the well before she could stop herself. Shaking her head, she headed back inside-not that she would be able to sleep much. 

            She turned suddenly. Laughing a little to herself, she realized that the footsteps she had been hearing were her own, not his. He would be in the god tree, sleeping or sulking because she had left.

            _That's about the only thing that keeps me able to come back. The fact that I know he's lonely and lethargic when I'm gone. Not that I do much when I'm here. I spend most of my time thinking of him!_

[_It's now today and_

_ it's time for another dose,_

_ one more chance_

_to__ get close. Of everything around_

_you're__ my favorite one._

_ My favorite addiction.]_

            She jumped into the well with her pack. Upon reaching the other side, she stood in the bottom of the well, waiting for him to come to her. 

            _I'm pushing my luck with this one, but I don't care. _

            She had started doing things that would get her close to the hanyou. She would trip and he'd be there to catch her. She'd feign sleep so that he'd shake her awake. Complain of a sore ankle and he'd even carry her sometimes. Stare off into space long enough just to hear him say her name. Now she was going to ask for help out of the well.

            "Oi, what are you doing? Why haven't you climbed out of the well yet?"

            His sounded grumpy, but to her there wasn't any other voice she'd rather hear. If she only heard him for the rest of her life, she'd have been perfectly happy.

            "Don't be so rude! This pack's heavy, so help me!"

            A clawed hand appeared in her line of vision. Smiling to herself, she grasped it and felt herself yanked out of the well. Pretending to be unsteady, she wobbled a little and he put an arm around her to steady her. She leaned closer so that she could smell his musky scent, and a strand of his hair brushed her face.

            _Unbalanced my ass.__ I didn't take gymnastics for years just to lose my balance on the edge of this well._

[_Evening comes on slow_

_and__ I wonder if you know. Is_

_it__ the same way for you? How_

_is__ it possible that it's only happening_

_to__ me? Then your lips move_

_and__ I know I'm not alone._

_I can keep it;_

_My favorite addiction._]__

            She rolled out her sleeping bag. Another day had gone by that she managed to keep her little secret. That secret? Just her little addiction.

            _Is it possible to be addicted to the way someone moves, smells, feels or sounds? Or is it just me? I don't care, I like it._

            She lay down and put her hands behind her head. Shippo had curled up with Kirara for the night, finding her fur to be a pleasant reminder of his father. She knew there was no escape in her sleep since he was there, too. 

           He had taken to sleeping in a branch above her much to her delight. It pleased her that the last thing she saw was him, and it was also the first thing she saw in the morning. She was beginning to be afraid that he would notice what she was doing – it was becoming pretty obvious. One can only trip so many times a day before there's cause for suspicion. Suddenly, he jumped down from his branch, surprising her.

            "Kagome, can I talk to you?"

            _Uh oh, here it comes. He's found me out and he wants to tell me to stop! _

            Resisting the urge to cover her ears she looked at him as innocently as she could. "Sure, Inu Yasha. What's on your mind?"

            She marveled at his beauty, given time to stare by his silence. He seemed unsure of how to continue. He spoke just as she was about to loose her inner war about whether or not she should reach out and touch his face.

            "I can't get you out of my head."

            His cheeks flushed the most beautiful shade of red she had ever seen. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Suddenly her heart sank.

            "Is that bad?"

            Frowning, she searched his face. It proved useless, she couldn't read his expression because she was too busy inspecting his features. The curve of his jaw, the shape of his nose, the line of his lips. 

            "No, it's not bad."

            She put her hand on the back of his neck, partly to make sure he was really sitting next to her, partly to keep him there.

            "What made you tell me?"

            Again he seemed to struggle for words. She smiled as she watched him. Did he know that his ears wiggled madly when he was nervous? Kagome thought he'd die of embarrassment if he knew.

            "I just…… wanted to know if it was just me, I think."

            She was shocked. He didn't know? It's not as if she had ever tried to hide it. Taking her silence to mean that it was only him, he made to pull away. She tightened her hand on his neck to stay his movement.

            "Inu Yasha, you're my favorite addiction."

[_You saw me down, it was _

_your__ cue. It was after_

_the__ time of confessions_

_when__ I found that_

_my__ addiction,_

_was__ addicted to me.]_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Steffie: Ew! My poem sucks! The only reason I wrote one was because I was too lazy to look up a good one to fit the fic. Please refrain from telling me how much it sucks – I already know.


End file.
